Flawless Abuse
by NinjaFurtle
Summary: Kairi is left alone, again, and decides to change her life as if she never knew Riku and Sora. But that change effects her physcially when she decideds to go over the line. Date Seifer. Abuse isn't a sign of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Flawless Abuse**

Sora had moved away--to Traverse Town. Along with Riku. And they left poor Kairi all alone..AGAIN.

So, alas, this is where our story takes place. Kairi is left with Roxas, Namine, and Axel. Gasp.

And she decides something she thought she might never, ever, do. She decided to go out with Seifer.

Yeah..  
Anyways.

Kairi, dressed in jeans with holes in the knees, along with a green long sleeved shirt. Her hair was parted delicately to the side, her left green eye showing only. Her feet were claimed by the green shoes she wore.

She was walking down the sidewalk, heading for school when a black car came up next to her. It was slick, shiny, and VERY impressing; a Ferrai. Oh baby.  
Kairi looked over and saw that the driver was none other than Seifer Utas, Roxas's sworn enemy. "Need a ride?" the jackass asked as he rolled down the passenger to get a good look at Kairi.  
"Uhmm.." Kairi thought for a moment. She would rather be dead than seen by Roxas for riding with..him. Then again, there were 2 more blocks she had to walk, and knowing her, she wouldnt make it.  
Kairi looked back at Seifer, who had his right hand's fingers drumming softly on the wheel, one eye raised at Kairi.  
"Sure." she said before hopping in, clutching her books to her body.  
The first few moments were silent, before Seifer ruined it. Sarcastically. "So, what would your buddy, Roxas, think of this?"  
"If you only wanted to pick me up to piss Roxas off, then let me out. Go be like Marylin Manson, and get your ribs taken out--so you can SUCK yourself." Kairi hissed.  
"Woah..a bit PMSing, arent we?" Seifer said grinning.  
"Pfft." Kairi muttered as she straightened up when she saw the school. She clutched her books tighter to herself, as if meaning to disappear in them.  
At long last, they had made it. Kairi literally jumped out of the car and darted inside. She didnt want to be seen with the whole schools, minus Rai and Fuu, worst enemy. Ever.  
As Kairi power walked to her locker she bumped into Rox, the new kid. He had a punk-ish attitude, and had blonde hair, but along the outside was flaming red. He had one blue eye and one green eye. He was one of the 'cuties' in school, even before he was seen. And to make it obvious, all the girls were following him, even Kairi's friend, Selphie.  
"Sorry." Kairi muttered as she looked down, and headed straight forward, curving around Rox, who just smiled, and said that it was ok. Kairi didnt know he had actually followed her.  
"So, youre Kairi?" he asked, causing Kairi to jump. "Y-Yeah.." she stuttered, which just made Rox grin wider. "Im Rox, Roxas's cousin?"  
"Oh.." Kairi raised her eyebrows. She didn't know THAT. No wonder they looked so much alike...  
"Im guessing Roxas didn't tell you, huh?" he said, already reading her mind.  
"Uh, no..not really.." she said as she flipped her combination lock, then finally got it open.  
"Hm." was all Rox said before watching her gather her books. This made Kairi a bit aggitated..  
"Not to be rude or anything, but do you want something?" Kairi asked as hse slammed her locker shut.  
"No, it's just..GOD, you look like Namine."  
"We're cousins also."  
"Oh, mkay, well anyways, I guess Ill see you whenever."  
Rox started to walk away, but Kairi blurted out, "What do you have first hour?"  
"I have la history." Rox said turning around.  
"I have history also, so walk with me." Kairi said the last part silently to herself. If anyone saw her, she didnt want to be cornered and interrogated. 


	2. Fallen

**Flawless Abuse - Fallen**

All day, Kairi kept thinking of Seifer. But not in that 'I **f**ucking hate you, so go die' kind of way. She kept thinking of his bright blue eyes, and how his sandy blonde hair would wander under his hat, and drift over his eyes flawlessly. Or maybe how his shirt fit perfectly on his abbed skin, not to tight or to loose. She hated these thoughts, and everytime they flitted across her mind, she would shake them out, literally. Some people would look at her, others would laugh, and some, like Roxas, Rox, or Namine, would ask what was wrong with her. She couldnt answer, so instead of saying aything she would run off to find refuge, only to be halted by Rox or maybe the subject himself----Seifer.

Damn, Rox could run fast.  
Stupid track participant.

Kairi had yet again, failed to answer the nagging questions from Namine, so she had darted off to her next class. But unfortunatley, Rox was in it, and he had been Namine the whole time. Damn him. Damn them all.

"So, whatcha dooin?" Rox asked evilly as he cornered Kairi's path to the gym. His arms, that were black, grey, and light grey and long sleeve, were crossed tightly over his chest, his light and dark green panted legs crossed casually as he leaned against the wall. Curse this stupid, spiky haired blonde, with the stupid red ends. Curse him!

Kairi's turn to cross her arms. Though she didnt. She just looked down, ashamed, before muttering sarcasticly, "Going to my next class, if some arrogant jerk would MOVE OUT OF MY WAY."  
"Ah, PMS is such a lovely description in a girls life." Rox said as he laughed before letting Kairi pass. 

Though it may have been old school, or Junior High school style, they were having crab soccer. Where you have to kick the stupid excersize ball around, staying in the stupid crab position--or as in sitting down and when you move, you look like a crab.  
Perfect revenge.  
This PE class was SUCH a fun class. Sweet sweet sweet revenge. Bwahahahaha.

Kairi stripped herself, as she stood in front of her locker, a flurry of talk and movement all around her from the other girls; Fuu, Rikku, Yuffie, Namine, Selphie, Olette, Tifa, Aerith, and Larxene. Kairi pulled on her grey 'Oblivion' shirt, and then her black Sophee shorts. She was practically the only girl besides Selphie who would wear short-short. Everyone else would wear the basketball knee length shorts.

Kairi sighed before stepping into the game. She had to face the stuoid ball _someday_, even if it, litterally, killed her.

Olette hopped over to Hayner and Pence, who were seated near the goal; the defenders. Kairi usually sat in front of the goal, as the ongoing defnder, because she had such a good kick, for such a big effin ball. Selphie stayed on the opposite side of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Yuffie was the goalie, Fuu was center, and Rikku and Larxene were the offenders, against all the other people: Seifer, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Tidus, Marlene, Denzel, and Rox.

The whistle blew as the giant red ball hit the center. The music played as the ball was kicked from side to side.

_  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

Fuu bombed the ball straight at Seifer, who flew on his back to dodge the ball from hitting his face. A thud was heard has he collided, but bounced back up. Some people laughed, like Tidus, the goalie.  
The song changed as Tidus caught the cherry bomb from Fuu.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

Kairi bobbed her head as she rolled the ball was kicked from Rikku to Larxene, who bombed it right into the goal, knocking Tidus off his feet. Tidus grabbed the ball and flung it out from his side of the gym. Kairi rolled onto her back, brought her legs up, and kicked the ball high in the air, sending it directly at Rox who wasnt paying attnetion and was pummeled by it. His head collided with the floor as he was flattened. He didn't move, or make a sound, as everything got quiet. Saix jumped up and ran over to Rox who was unconscious on the gym floor. Saix waved to the assistant coach, the Struggle referee from Twilight Town.  
The two helped Rox up, who just kinda lolled there. "Go ahead and get dressed, and head to your next class." Saix said quietly, before he and the referee carried Rox away.

"Oh my God, Kairi!" Namine wailed as she heard what had happened. Rox was put into the hospital, for medications, and a temproary short term memory loss.

"I said I was sorry!" Kairi cried out as she grabbed her tray and sat down. Roxas was already at the table, talking to Axel and Demyx, the pyro and the musician. Roxas actually found the idea funny, but Namine, the kind hearted quiet girl, was practically offended. "I mean, come on! It's his first day! The last thing he wants to remember about it is being knocked out by an excersize ball!" Namine said as they sat down. Kairi felt pretty alone since Riku and Sora left. Namine was lucky enought to still have her friends. Roxas was the twin of Sora, but he demanded to stay, with his mom, but Sora had no choice, and Riku didnt think Sora could cooperate with new people.

Demyx seemed to be the only one who ever really talked to her, in the classes that Sora had previously been in. Of course everyone else talked to her, but sometimes they werent in her class, and she felt..emo. EMO! I TELL YOU! So Demyx kinda..was just there for her, filling in the hole partially.  
Along the table, Larxene flung her spoon back, and nailed her mashed potatoes into Tifa's head. Tifa, sitting across from Selphie at the preppy table, gasped and made a big scene by rushing out the cafeteria doors, crying. Aerith and Cloud laughed behind their hands, hiding under the table. Tidus fell off his stool, laughing. He had been right beside Larxene when she ha done this.  
The whole table that Kairi was seated at conatined the funny obnoxious 'do-it-themself-adn-their-own-way' kind of people; Axel, Demyx, Namine, Roxas, Larxene, Zexion, Tidus, Xigbar, Cloud, Aerith -though she was just there for Cloud- Yuffie, and Rikku. The jock-class clown people.

A shadow rippled over Kairi, making her look up. Seifer. "Yes?" she asked lazily.  
"Will you come talk to me, outside of the cafeteria?" Seifer asked.  
And that was the last thing Kairi remembered. Being alone with Seifer, and the worried and shocked faces of her table's participants 


	3. Realising

**Flawless Abuse - Realizing**

Fuu muttered something to Demyx, who nodded, and went to Axel. "Hey, Axel?"  
Axel, the pyro, looked up. "Yeah?"  
"For the band, could we have Fuu sing a song?"  
"Uh, sure..." Axel raised an eyebrow. "And the purpose?" he added, looking at Fuu.  
The red eyed girl just shrugged and said, "Particularly nothing."  
Axel just shurgged and started back to tuning his guitar, while Demyx strummed his sitar, and Zexion tapped slightly on his drumset. The band, known for the Survivors. They had on and off singers, between Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and now Fuu.

"Namine, where's Kairi?" Roxas asked as he met up with the blonde at their ajoining lockers.  
"I dunno, should I know?" Namine asked as she shuts her locker and locks it, raising an eyebrow at Roxas.  
Roxas just shrugged. "I havent seen her much lately."  
"She's been with Seifer. Didn't you know?" Namine gives Roxas a shocked expression.  
"Know what, exactly?"  
"Her and Seifer are going out."  
Thud.  
"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled as he quickly gathers his fallen books.  
"Well, yeah. They've been at it for a few weeks."  
"I thought when Seifer pulled her out of lunch last Wednesday, I thought he was asking her for answers to her homework."  
"Nope. He seduced her into it, of course."  
Roxas raised an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged and walked down the hall to her first class.

"Stop following me!" Kairi hissed to Selphie, her former friend.  
"You were supposed to call me last night, to see if we could go shopping!" Selphie hissed back, her voice rising hysterically.  
"I didn't have time." Kairi muttered as she opens her locker, ignoring Selphie's sqwuak of protest.  
"Oh, I see. _Seifer_ again, huh?" Selphie grinned evilly.  
"N-No.." Kairi stammered as she shut her locker and walked away to her class, leaving Selphie to sulk away.

---That Night---

Kairi sighed as she sat on the front steps of her house. She had been going out with Seifer for a while, about a week. He had told her that he was going to pick her up around 7, and take her places no one has ever expeirienced before. So, thats why she was sitting there in the night, wrapped in a grey jack, and had her legs curled up next to her, hugging them. After a few moments, a black Ferrai pulled up in front of Kairi's house, and honked, causing Kairi to jump.

"I told you I would come." Seifer grins as he turns the radio up when they drive off.  
Kairi just smiles as she listens to the music and the soft wind blow through the window. A few minutes passed before the Ferrari slowed to a crawl. "I need to make a few sales." he says before getting out of the car, then to Kairi's door to chaferone her out.  
"Where are we?' Kairi asks as she clucthed her sweatshirt tightly to her chest.  
"One of my friends, and after this I have to go to my parents." Seifer replies.  
Kairi nodded as they stepped through the front oak door, and to disappear into a thick clowd of smoke and laughter. As Kairi's eyes adjusted to the room's lighting, she saw a abused couch with two people sitting on it. They were smoking from a bowl, taking turns to hit. Kairi was utterly shocked. It was Rai and Seymour.  
As Seifer moved forward, the two guys looked up. Seifer, silently, handed them a small baggie full of pot, before smiling at Seymor. "Have fun." he said before taking Kairi's hand and leaving out the front door. Kairi didn't say anything all the way to Seifer's parents house.

This time, instead of smoke, there was a party. There were men in tuxedos and women in slick black dressed. There was a long brown card table that held all the food, like cheese cubes, a melon swan with fruit inside, and some dip, with olives, pickles, black olives, peppers, carrots, cottage cheese, and other foods. The plates were white with green and yellow decorative designes along the edge. Music was heard from the far corner, coming from a silver platnium floor stereo.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic ... don't you think _  
Loud laughter came from the kitchen, then a tall blonde woman, with bright hazel eyes walked through, carrying a glass of white chardonnay. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Seifer and Kairi.  
"There you are!" she cried angrily. "Your father has been waiting for you! You shouldnt have missed his birthday!"  
"Sorry Mom." Seifer muttered as he took Kairi's hand again, clutching it tightly.  
"Don;t apologize to me, young man!" the woman said hysterically before flinging her wine glass at Seifer, which knocked him directly in the face. Seifer didn;t say anything but walk off to the kitchen, leaving Kairi alone with the crazy woman. "Sorry you had to see that, honey." the woman said when she saw Kairi's shocked expression. "I don't let my kids get away with anything."  
A protruding silence fell over the two, and then in the kitchen when there was a crash and a thud. The woman Kairi was with, jumped, then darted off to follow where her son had disappear. Kairi, not wanting to be left alone, followed. When she pushed open the door, she saw Seifer lying on the ground, a big red mark swelling on his left cheek. There was broken glass surrounding his right arm, a wine glass. Red wine was fluttered artistically around the hand, so abnormally like blood.  
"Oh my God!" Seifer's mom cried as she started to flutter around the kicthen. "Dorothy! Calm down!" a man said, who was already on the floor, cleaning up the red wine around Seifer. He was wearing a pair of golfer shorts, and a white dress shirt. His thin dirty blonde hair swept to the side in the front. On que, the blonde woman stopped flailing around, just as Seifer was standing up. Without a word, Seifer grabbed Kairi's hand, then darted out into the living room, and out the fornt door. Seifer automatically turned right, and went behind the house, heading to a summer beah house that was built in the backyard.  
Inside, the room was neat, with a floor stereo, a desk, and a king sized bed. The bed theme was a blue and light blue color based comforter, with matching pillows. Before Kairi could even say anything, Seifer marched to the bathroom, slammed it, and then locked the white door. Kairi, not saying anything, sits down on the matress and falls back onto her stomache. She starts to doze off. The last thing she remembers was Seifer crawling next to her, and holding her, Kairi, rubbing his now distinct bruise soflty, music playing the the background.  
_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_


	4. Talent Show

[bFlawless Abuse - Becoming Who I Am[/b

Thanksgiving

I actually can't wait for it to snow. Even though I absolutely hate snow. / I think something good is going to happen.

Anyways.

The next day at school, Kairi hitched a ride with Reno before he went to work. As her older brother dropped her off at school she went to sit with Roxas and the gang.

"Hola." she said quietly, earning a few worried glances from her friends. About a month has passed from her last torturous encounter from Seifer. After that had happened, Seifer had attacked her more often, calling her a worthless peice of shit, and how she would never have anymore friends. Boy was he wrong, but Kairi sure felt like it. "I said I was sorry." Kairi muttered before sulking into the school, heading straight for her locker. Today was Thanksgiving. They only had half a day and it was dedicated to the Thanksgiving Talent Show the student council had set up.

Kairi shoved her winter coat, which was a creme colored fur coat, into her locker and slammed it before stalking off to the auditorium. The warm air of the auditorium shocked Kairi, but only momentarily, before she sat down in her usual spot. A few seconds later, Namine, Rox, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx shuffled into the room, taking seats next to Kairi, all but Axel, Demyx, and Roxas.

"Where are you guys going?" Namine asked as they headed straight for the stage.

"We're in the talent show." Axel called as he disappeared from sight. The trio met up with Fuu, they chatted, then all four disappeared behind the curtains.

"I wonder what their going to do." Namine wondered as the lights dimmed, and the doors closed; like a theatre.

"Welcome to the Thanksgiving Talent Show!" Olette said into the mircophone. Some people clapped as she continued. "Our first set is The Survivors of a Love-Hate World!"

The curtains parted to reveal Demyx, who switched out his usual sitar for an electric guitar, Axel, with another electric, Roxas at the mircophone, and Zexion situated at the drums.

"They will be singing What Ive Done.'" Olette added before dancing off stage.

Demyx strummed his guitar softly at the begining, which rose to Zexion lightly tapping his drum set, and soon it went full blast. Axel strummed his guitar roughly, making a loud beat. Then Roxas sang.

_[iIn this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away…[/i_

Zexion punded his drums harder as Axel strummed his electric black and red guitar, and Demyx soflty strummed his blue and white guitar.

Sora burst through the room silently and sat next to Kairi, and asked, "What did I miss?" Kairi didn't even have to answer as Roxas's voice grew louder with the beat.

_[iWhat I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done[/i_

"Oh wow. Shit." Sora muttered before darting off toward the stage and behind the curtains.

"Ok then.." Namine said as she turned to Kairi, smiled, then turned her gaze to the stage as another band group came up on stage.

"These people are..." Olette began as the drummer, Sora, made a drum roll. "Love Is Paiin. With two 'i's." Olette added as she went of stage and the song began. "Sweet Sacrifice."

Fuu took hold of the silver microphone as Sora started to drum, and Xigbar, actually not stoned for once, started to strum his yellow, black, and white guitar.

_[iIt's true  
We're all a little insane  
But it's so clear  
Now that i'm unchained[i_

Alot of people were shocked that Fuu had broken the habit of one or two words.

_[iFear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our mind  
But it's taking over all the time[i_

The climax of the song rose when Sora pounded his drums, and Xigbar rocked out. (lol)

_[iYou poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice[/i_

When the song ended, Olette came back on stage and said, "Wow. That was truly amazing." then she added. "Our next singer is Larxene, singing Behind These Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson."

Larxene came on stage. "I wanna dedicate this song for you, Marluxia. You cheating bastard." Gasps rose in the audience.

[iSeems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on[/i

Larxene smiled slightly as she started to sing.

[iHere I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes[/i

Larxene grinned evilly as she sang the first chorus.

[iI told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on[/i

Larxene's voice softened as she came to the next passage.

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Larxene blew a kiss to the crowd before departing from the stage.

"Oh..wow." Olette said as she looked at the spot where Larxene had disappeared to with shock, admiration, and amusment. "That was the last participant for this talent show. Have a happy Thanksgiving!" 


	5. Better Than Me

People people! In chapter three was when Seifer started abusing Kairi! Gersh!

**Chapter Five: Better Than Me**

Kairi was still slightly shocked that Sora was actually here. Here, in Twilight Town. Here. Kairi couldve sworn he changed slightly. He seemed..punk? Nah, that was Riku's style though he did look a bit older. But, she was still shocked he was HERE. Finally, true love saves her, but she can't accept it. She has been with Seifer for roughly over a month. If she dumped him, and went for Sora, Sora would be involved. And she knew how Seifer got, when he was put in second place. Poor Axel. Though she remembered Axel kicking his ass afterwards.

Kairi, running away from her fears, darted out of the auditorium, and down the hall, but Sora was too fast. "KAIRI!" he hollered, making Kairi's heart stop, but not her feet. "Kairi! Kairi?" Kairi turned and saw Sora's sad blue eyes. He looked downcast and turned to Riku, who had appeared out of the auditorium with Namine, Axel, Zexion, and Roxas. Sora shrugged, and the gang walked the opposite way.

That sad face, and those upset eyes made Kairi;s heart take an evil squeeze. She wanted to cry. She loved Sora, and longed for him to come back, but when he did, she had betrayed him, and her love. She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted to comfort him, like she always did whenever he was slightly sad. Now Rikku would be doing that because she was like Sora in so many ways, though she knew Rikku wouldn't take him from her, would she? No, she had Tidus.."Shit." Kairi muttered to herself when Selphie flashed through her mind. Selphie had a long desire for Sora, but never did anything because she knew Sora was Kairi's boyfriend, but if Kairi was with Seifer, that left Sora open..? Kairi shrugged it off. Sora was probably already talking with her, or he might be mad at her, after hearing from Roxas what had happened while Sora was away.

Kairi darted out the front doors, and slid down the concrete steps. She didn't stop til she made it to Desiny Island Park, where she slammed herself on the bench next to the pond and cried. She shook with sorrow, and wounds that she could longer stand. Sora was her true love, and she ruined it! All because of Seifer. Or as it her fault? If she had waited it out, and didn't fall within temptation of that _stupid _Ferrari, she wouldn't have been in this mess. It was all her fault. Sighing, Kairi stood up and began walking home, tears still streaking her face. She was cold, and felt like she was abndoned. She had left her coat in her locker that morning. God, she always had to run away from her fears. Whenever Sora was still close to her, she was fearless of all dangers.

As she walked, Kairi felt her phone vibrate softly in her right jeans pocket. She sighed as she pulled it out. Sora. She silenced her phone and put it back into her pocket. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not only because her throat was sore from the cold and the crying, but because she also didn't want to face her fears.

Not now, not ever.

She will forevermore stay with Seifer, just to prove to herself that she wont fall for Sora's charmingly good looks. Again. She couldn't stand that thought, and a new wave of tears fell over her cheeks as she walked up the steep hill towards her house. She ignored the patronizing look from Reno, who was in the kitchen, drinking somethin-or-another. Axel also gave her a look of sympathy with slight anger, but he didn't annoy her, because his prgram on the TV came back on. CSI: Miami. Kairi liked watching that show. With Sora. GOD! Everything reminded her of Sora. She grimaced as she stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom, making a delicate care to slam her door and lock it. She played her mix CD on full blast and slammed herself onto her bed, listening to the rock bands Axel had put on the rom.

A particular song caught her ears. Hinder. Better Than Me.

_What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me..._

End.

Please reveiw! _  
_


	6. Run Away

Rikku and Yuffie lead the way, heading North, where they am across a church with a weird symbol on a standing on its roof

Kairi laid in her bed, rocking back and forth as her AIM messenger kept blinking and her phone kept ringing, annoying her relentlessly. She didn't want to talk to him. No way no how. She didn't understand why he wanted to see her, or talk to her, this badly. He left her. Sora. He left her and never came back when everything happened, and if Kairi went back to him, she knew that Seifer would make a big deal about it. She didn't want anything to happen.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I felt this way before  
So insecure

Kairi looked over, startled, as she heard Riku's ringtone. She was so used to hearing the 'Better Than Me' ring tone she had for Sora that she jumped out of shock. Kairi stared at her phone as it lit up, playing the chorus over and over, vibrating until it landed with a thud on her floor, knocking the battery out. After this happened, her pink Razor quit ringing, giving her silence. But it felt weird. She actually wanted her phone to ring, so she knew he was still trying, let alone Riku was now.

Quickly, Kairi unfolded from her position on the bed, picked up her phone and replaced the battery. As soon as she did this the phone turned back on, but within 5 seconds of this, it rang again, but Yuffie's ring tone.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Kairi made a face as she remembered Yuffie dancing to this at a Halloween party. Again, though, she ignored it. She wanted nothing to d with the world.

Axel called. 'Saints of Los Angeles' by Motley Crue. Demyx called. 'Butterfly' from a DDR game that Reno got into for therapy. Roxas called. 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy. Rikku. 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Namine. 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore.

Right when Kairi couldn't take all the ringing, already confused at why her brother, Axel, wasn't home, et trying to call her, Sora called.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Kairi began whimpering, shaking, then it went to full out sobs where she started gasping for breath, pounding her fist on her bed. The only difference now was that Sora actually left a message. Roughly around 3 minutes.

'_Look, Kairi,' he began, 'I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this. I don't understand why you would want to ignore Yuffie and them; I can understand why you would ignore me, though. I'm..sorry. If you want me to leave, never be part of you life, then fine. I will go. Riku and I..we wanted to come back, stay here with you guys, live with you guys. I wanted to come back for you. I love you Kairi, and I don't see why you won't let me show you that I do. Please. Call me. I love you. Tell me why…'_

Her phone automatically played this, causing Kairi to cry all over again, having caught her breath when she heard his soft voice. Now _she _was hurting _him. _How could she do something like that, so cruel and mean?

Kairi stood up, packing a bag; when she was finished, she threw it out the window. She followed suit after grabbing her cell off her nightstand. It had begun raining when she was inside, though Kairi didn't mind this. She liked walking in the rain. When she did, know one could tell she was crying from a distance.


	7. End

Sora stared at the pale blue sky and watched as the cumulus clouds floated ever so gracefully and lazily above his head

Sora stared at the pale blue sky and watched as the cumulus clouds floated ever so gracefully and lazily above his head. All he cared about was going to see Kairi that morning, but for some reason she had been completely gone; wiped clean from her house. All Sora wanted was to see her.

In the middle of his thinking, Riku, who came from nowhere, interrupted Sora. "Sora! Sora!" Riku ran towards Sora, who was sitting on a bench in the park. "S-sora." Riku gasped as he keeled over gasping for breath and holding his side. "Ccome….to the..hos-hospi-hospital. Kairi is there."

Sora just looked at Riku with large, dull blue eyes. "Hmm?"

"Kairi! She's at the hospital!" Riku was standing at his normal height now, staring down at Sora, who appeared to be unfazed by this info. "Don't you care anymore?"

"Riku, she took my heart away from me? Why should I?" Sora was lying; he knew very well he wanted to see her if it was the last thing he could do. He didn't want everyone to know how hurt he was inside.

Out of nowhere, Riku swung his foot back and nailed Sora right in his shin.

"OUCH!" Sora leapt away from the bench and keeled over; quickly he lifted his leg up and started to rub the red mark on his leg. "What was that for?!" Sora yelled, but Riku ignored him and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Sora tried as he might to break free, but Riku had a strong hold on him.

Within a few moments, Riku had dragged Sora to the hospital, asked for Kairi's room, and then ignored the nurses' looks as he walked down the hall and into the room.

Finally, Riku set Sora down on the ground and forced him to turn around. "Look."

Sora was so close to being brought to tears as he saw Kairi lying on the white hospital bed. She had cuts upon cuts on her face, legs, and arms. There were also multiple bruises along her fragile body. A deep gash, already stitched, was along her forehead.

"Wha-? What happened?" Sora looked up at Riku with his large blue orbs.

"Seifer."

Just as Sora was about to say something, Kairi let out a painful noise and opened her eyes. "Sora?"

Sora instinctively stiffened; "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kairi's face changed from have asleep and not aware to a painful grimace as she tried to look up at him.

"No, I am, Kairi." Sora leaned down next to the bed, staring at all the marks on her, and the gash upon her small forehead. "I shouldn't have left you.

I was so wrong to do that. Who did this?"

Kairi turned away, or more like turned her gaze away. She didn't answer as an eerie silence fell upon the hospital room.

Riku grunted then tapped Sora's shoulder then went outside the hospital room. When the two were finally out in the hallway, Riku turned to Sora. "It was Seifer, you idiot. How could you not know?"

"I just wanted to see if she would admit to it!" Sora wailed as he leaned against the wall.

"She won't. You know she won't. She might hate him, but if word gets out that she told..well." Riku looked away, turning his gaze to a nurse that was backing into a room with a foot tray.

Sora huffed then went back inside. Before Riku had a chance to follow him, Sora was already leaving, a ticked off face. Riku went to follow him, but Sora snapped, "No! Riku, stay here!" and with that he was gone, pelting to the elevator and out of sight.

Riku had called Rikku on his cell, who came up to watch over Kairi while Riku went out to find Sora. The two girls were extrmemly quiet; Kairi had passed out due to the medicine the nurse gave her. Rikku was too busy staring out the window to notice Sora and Riku walk in.

Sora pulled a chair next to Kairi's bed and whispered in her ear, "I took care of it. He won't hurt you anymore." Sora began patting Kairi's forehead softly.

Like Sora said, no one knew where Seifer went, but no one really cared enough to look or say anything. Fuu and Rai were completely befuddled, but soon they adapted to not having to deal with a bossy jackass like him anymore. Instead, they hooked up with Sora's gang. No matter how hard Kairi tried to question Sora, he wouldn't give, and neither would Riku. They were the only two who knew; the rest of the gang cared less about it so they didn't bug him much.

Finally they could live happily ever after, no matter what was brought to them.


	8. Credits

Credits.

I would like to say that Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy all belong to their respective owner, Square Enix/Soft.

Dreamland belongs to Sarah Dessen; my favorite author ever.

All song belongs to their respective owners as well; I can't remember the songs very well, so I can't list them and their artists.

Summary:

Kairi was left alone by her love, Sora, who moved away; instead she began dating Seifer, who was secretively known as an abuser. When Sora returns a few weeks before the Talent Show (but he was spotted on the Talent Show day) he tries to get back with Kairi, but she refuses and ignores his pleas. She doesn't want Sora involved due to the fact that she knew how Seifer was. At the end, Kairi was abuse to unconsciousness, and neighbors called the cops on him. Kairi ends in a hospital and Sora goes to get Seifer for payback.

Ending Author Notes

I am not completely satisfied with this story. I just wanted to end it; I guess the ending chapter is good, but other than that I am not completely satisfied. **Sighs** Cookies, anyone? Anyways, here's my first completed story! 8D I am so happy. Lol. Seven chapters omitting this, is pretty short -.-


End file.
